Le temps à l'oeuvre
by Meijeen
Summary: Peter avait choisi de vivre sa vie librement. Les autres le méritaient aussi. NOTES : Peter/Claire - Complète


**Titre **: Le temps à l'oeuvre  
**Série **: Heroes  
**Rating **: K+  
**Personnages **: Claire, Peter, Nathan, Autres.  
**Avertissements **: Univers Alternatif à partir de la saison 2 (mais contient quelques spoilers de ladite saison.)  
**Contexte et modifications** : Peter et Nathan ne sont pas reliés à Claire, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Les âges des personnages ont été légèrement modifiés pour les besoins de l'histoire.  
**Résumé **: Peter avait choisi de vivre sa vie librement. Les autres le méritaient aussi.  
**Notes **: L'idée m'est venue d'un coup et j'ai dû l'écrire. Le couple peut sembler surprenant ou étrange mais voilà… Ce n'est pas le ship que j'encourage, toutefois, j'aime bien varier alors… N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

* * *

Peter se réveilla en sursaut. Comme souvent, le même cauchemar l'assaillait. Et il concernait toujours Claire. Il tentait de l'aider, y arrivait. A cela près que désormais elle lui échappait, courant toujours trop vite, trop loin.

_Ne pars pas, Claire._

Comme si elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Il se trompait de cible. C'était lui qui l'avait quitté. Lui qui l'avait laissée pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pour son bien, se disait-il. Presque quatre ans et il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Et elle? Pensait-elle à lui, aussi?

Peter jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était vingt-deux heures à New York. Que faisait-elle? Etait-elle assise devant la télévision, les jambes repliées sur le canapé, comme elle aimait le faire tous les soirs? Etait-elle au restaurant, avec des amies?

Etait-elle au lit, avec un autre?

Il se massa doucement les tempes. Il n'avait rien à savoir. En la quittant, il avait renoncé à tout droit sur Claire. Elle méritait la vie qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Tant que Sylar serait en liberté… Tant que le virus existerait… Tant que des gens auraient besoin d'aide…

_Et après, Peter?_

Pourrait-il la retrouver? La convaincre de lui laisser la chance qu'il n'avait pas voulu saisir?

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Molly, deux longues années auparavant. Elle l'avait regardé tristement alors qu'il s'efforçait d'être dur et de ne lui laisser aucun espoir – même si elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Peter s'interdisait d'utiliser le pouvoir de Matt, d'autant plus avec Claire.

Il avait choisi de vivre sa vie librement. Les autres le méritaient aussi.

--

**_Deux semaines plus tard._**

"Il est en Australie et…"

Le répondeur se mit automatiquement en route, interrompant leur conversation.

"Mohinder? Bonjour, ici Nathan. Nathan Petrelli. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je cherche à joindre mon frère depuis plusieurs jours. Le numéro de son portable n'est plus attribué et je me demandais si vous aviez de ses nouvelles ou si vous l'aviez vu. Je dois lui parler et… enfin..."

Un silence se fit entendre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

"Je vais me marier. Dans un mois. J'espérais le lui annoncer. Si vous le voyez, pouvez-vous lui dire de m'appeler? Mon numéro est le…" poursuivit Nathan en égrenant une suite de chiffres avant de remercier Mohinder et de raccrocher.

Il allait se _marier_?

Sonné, Peter fixa le téléphone avec effarement. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis si longtemps, à dessein. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Mohinder, il ne restait jamais au même endroit, parcourant le monde pour traquer Sylar, l'empêcher de nuire. Prévenir les personnes dotées de dons du danger qu'il représentait, aider le professeur à contenir le virus Shanti.

Depuis le jour où il avait explosé, en plein ciel de New York, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Peter s'était découvert un but et le poursuivait envers et contre tout. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait sauvé la cheerleader qu'il avait sauvé le monde. Sylar s'était envolé et depuis, il devenait plus fort, chaque jour.

_Claire_.

Alors que Peter prenait de l'assurance, Nathan avait lentement perdu la sienne. Il avait quitté son poste au Congrès, divorcé d'Heidi, partie vivre à Washington avec leurs enfants. Elle s'était remariée, elle aussi, moins de deux ans plus tôt. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de Nathan. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait semblé si mal à l'aise la dernière fois qu'il était venu lui rendre visite. Peut-être craignait-il de présenter sa fiancée à son illuminé de frère.

"Peter? Nathan va se marier."

Le trait d'humour de Mohinder ne l'atteignit même pas. Il se releva et fixa la carte de Chandra Suresh, qui s'était encore étoffée.

"Allons en Australie et j'irais lui rendre visite après."

Et il irait. Il s'était séparé de sa famille assez longtemps.

--

La vaste demeure qui avait abrité les Petrelli n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Nathan avait préféré déménager, laissant Angela y vivre seule. Leur mère n'avait pas apprécié toutes les décisions de son fils – sauver New York, quitter son poste au Congrès, divorcer - bien qu'elle soit responsable de ce dernier.

Convaincre sa belle-fille que son mari souffrait d'une maladie psychiatrique qui le conduirait probablement au mieux à l'hôpital, au pire au suicide, avait lourdement joué dans leur séparation.

A présent, Nathan habitait une petite maison à la périphérie et quand Peter posa le pied sur le porche, il s'étonna vraiment de la tournure que leurs vies avaient prises. Il n'avait pas averti son frère de sa visite, jugeant la surprise préférable et quand Nathan ouvrit la porte, la lueur de bonheur qui s'installa dans son regard réconforta Peter.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement avant de s'observer, presque timidement. Nathan avait tellement changé que son frère aurait presque pu ne pas le reconnaître. Physiquement, il était toujours le même, mais dans ses yeux, quelque chose de nouveau brillait. Il semblait tellement plus jeune à trente-six ans qu'il ne l'était à trente-deux. Aujourd'hui, il arborait une tenue décontractée – Peter se souvint vaguement que c'était samedi – cintrée d'un tablier.

"Je te dérange?" demanda Peter avec embarras.  
_  
Nathan portait un tablier._ Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de téléphoner?

"Pas du tout, au contraire. Nous organisons un petit barbecue, je faisais la cuisine. Tout le monde est dans le jardin. Suis-moi."

"Tout le monde?"

"Niki, D.L., Micah et Molly sont là."

Nathan le fit pénétrer dans le salon. Peter y nota les escarpins abandonnés près de l'entrée, la veste rose accrochée au porte-manteau et les rideaux soigneusement repassés. Un doux parfum – un peu familier – flottait dans l'air et la bibliothèque croulait sous les livres de recettes.

Ils furent tous étonnés de le voir – mais contents. Molly lui sauta au cou et D.L. se fendit d'une poignée de main franche. Niki l'embrassa sur la joue et Micah fronça les sourcils devant l'enthousiasme de Molly.

Nathan lui confia que le jeune homme était venu accompagné de sa petite camarade, dont il était éperdument amoureux. Peter sourit. Il avait parfois tendance à oublier que des choses aussi simples que le premier amour puissent encore exister. Il voyait tant de peurs et de souffrances…

Niki, visiblement habituée à la maison, mit le couvert avec Molly alors que D.L. remplaçait Nathan près du barbecue. C'était étrange de voir qu'ils étaient tous amis. Auparavant, Nathan n'aurait jamais habité un tel endroit, jamais fait la cuisine. Ne se serait jamais lié d'amitié avec une strip-teaseuse – avec qui il avait couché – qui elle-même était mariée à un ex-détenu.

Le changement de son frère était visible – salutaire.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'un des bancs en bois du jardin, désireux de se parler en privé.

"Félicitations… Tu vas te marier," lâcha Peter, toujours aussi surpris. Par ça. Par tout.

Nathan hocha la tête avant de murmurer, précipitamment :

"Je dois te dire quelque chose."

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée et le bruit d'un trousseau de clés s'échouant contre le bois de la console l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase – mais il n'en avait plus besoin.

"Je suis désolée d'être en retard! La librairie était bondée et–"

Ils se figèrent ensemble, s'apercevant mutuellement. Peter voulut se lever mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Ils ne s'étaient revus que deux fois depuis leur séparation mais Peter en avait gardé de douloureux souvenirs. Pourtant le regard de Claire s'adoucit brusquement, passant de l'incrédulité à la bienveillance.

Elle salua ses amis – une caresse sur le front pour Molly et Micah, une courte étreinte pour Niki et D.L. – avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Claire était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir. La nuance exacte du blond de ses cheveux, les magnifiques yeux verts, le grain de sa peau, autant de détails dont il croyait se rappeler. Ce n'est que face à elle qu'il comprenait que sa mémoire s'était fanée.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, le souffle un peu court.

"Tu sembles en forme," déclara-t-elle, sincère.

Nathan était resté en contact avec Claire?

"Toi aussi."

Il aurait pu dire tant d'autres choses. _Tu m'as manqué_, par exemple. _Seigneur, comme tu m'as manqué. _

Mais il n'en fit rien. Claire paraissait plus mûre, plus adulte. Assagie. Lointaine, aussi. A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre après aussi longtemps?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua que tardivement le regard qu'échangeait Claire et Nathan, la main qu'elle posait sur lui. Intime, personnelle.

C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit.

Le parfum familier qui courait dans le salon. La veste rose. Le bruit des clés avant qu'elle n'entre dans le jardin.

_Claire_.

--

"Tu vas te marier avec Claire."

Claire avait rejoint Niki depuis un moment quand il l'affirma. Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant Nathan acquiesça.

Peter prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant les battements désordonnés d'un cœur qu'il ne croyait plus posséder.

Comment était-ce possible? Claire et Nathan se connaissaient à peine quand il avait quitté New York. Ils s'étaient croisés lors de quelques réunions secrètes comme se plaisait à les appeler Hiro, guère plus.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécus. Nathan et Peter. Peter et Claire. Eux et le reste du monde. Ils étaient trop différents.

_Nathan avait presque quinze ans de plus que Claire._

"J'ai cherché à te joindre pour te l'annoncer mais…"

Peter se rappela de l'embarras que son frère avait montré lors de leur dernière – et brève rencontre. Peter lui avait demandé si tout allait bien dans sa vie et il avait acquiescé, une légère rougeur s'étalant sur les joues. Seigneur. Il était déjà avec Claire, à ce moment-là. Et Peter lui avait promis de le rappeler quand Nathan avait dit qu'il devait lui parler. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

"J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement, même si je ne savais pas non plus comment te l'annoncer. Je veux que tu saches que nous souhaitons que tu sois là pour le mariage mais que nous comprendrons si tu préfères ne pas y venir… "

Nous. Ils étaient déjà un _nous _alors que Peter ne se sentait qu'un _rien_. Ca ressemblait à l'un des mauvais rêves qu'il faisait avec récurrence depuis quelques semaines et dont il réalisait à présent le sens.

"Ecoute, Peter… je sais que ça doit pas être facile pour toi – et j'imagine le choc que ça doit te faire mais… j'espère vraiment que tu pourras comprendre."

Peter n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à comprendre. Il avait quitté la femme qu'il aimait parce qu'il voulait une vie et qu'elle en attendait une autre et maintenant, elle allait épouser son frère. Quelle logique y avait-il?

Pourquoi? A cause de lui?

Il suivit le regard que Nathan posait sur Claire, semblable à celui que Peter croisait dans le miroir, les matins de leur liaison.

Un regard d'amant. D'amour.

--

Assis sur l'une des chaises d'extérieur, Peter vit Claire s'approcher de son frère par les portes vitrées de la cuisine, alors que Molly faisait la conversation. Il ne put s'empêcher de les écouter, se servant de l'ouïe démesurée qu'il avait acquise grâce à Sylar.

_"Comment ça s'est passé?" _disait Claire.

_"Ca aurait pu être pire. Je crois qu'il ne réalise pas. Pendant que je parlais, il ne cessait de me fixer mais il semblait presque… absent. Je ne l'ai pas obligé à venir mais je lui ai dit que nous serions contents qu'il se joigne à nous. " _

Nathan soupira. Il enlaça ses mains à celles de Claire, faisant miroiter le fin diamant qui ornait l'annulaire.

_"On se voit si peu… et avec l'histoire de ma mère, j'aurais apprécié que mon frère soit là le jour de mon mariage. Toutefois, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Apprendre que nous… Je suis désolé, chérie. Ca doit être aussi difficile – si ce n'est plus – pour toi que pour moi."_

Claire haussa les épaules.

_"Je sais pas. C'était si étrange de le revoir, comme ça. On en avait parlé mais… honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne."_

Un lourd silence s'installa alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Peter fit mine d'observer ses mains, ne perdant pas une miette de leur conversation.

_"Claire… si tu ressens encore…" _

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste, le doigt pointé sur lui et Peter eût envie de sourire devant le tableau de l'adorable ex-cheerleader qui défiait l'un des hommes les plus influents de New York.

_"Je ne veux même pas entendre la suite et je vais immédiatement oublier ce que tu as tenté de dire."_

Elle laissa retomber sa main.

_"Peter prendra la bonne décision. Pourquoi ne resterait-il pas?"_

_"Peut-être qu'il t'aime toujours…" _suggéra Nathan en lui caressant la joue.

En sondant les pensées de son frère, Peter y trouva la sincérité de son amour pour Claire. Nathan était prêt à s'effacer si elle souhaitait tout annuler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la rendre heureuse, avec ou sans lui. Mais il ne renoncerait pas sans se battre pour elle.

_"Ne sois pas stupide. Il m'a quitté, il y a quatre ans en me faisant bien comprendre que c'était définitif. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles depuis, sauf quand je l'ai croisé à l'anniversaire de Molly. Peter a sa propre destinée, Nathan et c'est avec elle qu'il est marié."_

Peter avait pris la bonne décision.

Il était resté durant l'intégralité du barbecue, discutant principalement avec Niki, D.L. et Nathan. Il apprit que son frère était devenu avocat commis d'office, un chemin de carrière pour le moins surprenant après avoir été congressiste. Claire travaillait dans une librairie et finissait ses études. Elle restait souvent silencieuse, s'occupant à la perfection de ses invités, n'oubliant jamais de les resservir, d'apporter de nouvelles boissons ou d'autres serviettes en papier.

A chacun de ses passages, elle avait une attention pour Nathan, une main posée sur son épaule, un sourire. Un regard. Bien qu'il se soit détesté pour ça, Peter avait cherché dans son esprit, voulant savoir si elle faisait ça pour le provoquer, si elle cherchait à attiser sa jalousie. Mais il ne trouva rien.

Claire agissait naturellement, sans arrière-pensée, comme elle devait le faire avec l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Quand Niki et D.L. prirent congé afin de ramener Molly avant de rentrer à la maison, Nathan les raccompagna à la porte, octroyant avec délicatesse quelques instants à Claire et à Peter.

Il l'aida rapidement à débarrasser en se servant de la télékinésie, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère.

"Voilà un pouvoir qui me serait plus utile que le mien," dit-elle avec amusement en regardant les assiettes se disposer sagement sur le plateau.

"C'est vrai, ne pas pouvoir mourir, c'est surfait. Faire voler les couverts, en revanche…"

La plaisanterie n'alla pas plus loin mais Claire sourit.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu, Peter. Nathan ne le dira pas – et avec tes pouvoirs, il n'en a sûrement pas besoin mais je sais qu'il est heureux de ta présence. Et le serait encore plus le jour du mariage."

Peter tenta de se retenir mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

"Que s'est-il passé, Claire? Vous vous connaissiez si peu… "

Il ne méritait pas d'explications après tout – il avait quitté Claire et laissé Nathan derrière lui mais, il avait envie, _besoin _de comprendre.

"Quand tu m'as… quand tu es parti, je suis longtemps restée à me demander ce que j'allais faire. J'ai commencé l'université sans entrain. A dix-huit ans, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir déjà quarante. J'ai attendu que tu rentres. J'étais sûre que tu rentrerais, que tu finirais par te lasser de ta route en solitaire. Ca a duré deux ans – jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Molly. Quand je t'ai vu ce jour-là… j'ai compris. Tu ne reviendrais pas et je n'irai nulle part en continuant ainsi."

Lui aussi avait souffert de la quitter, de la rejeter. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui apporter? Claire était jeune, elle avait envie de vivre sa vie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait lui proposer, c'était de parcourir le monde, sans cesse en danger. Bien sûr, il aurait pu y renoncer. Pour elle, il aurait pu.

Mais lui aussi avait des désirs. Il voulait aider les autres, leur faire admettre qu'ils avaient des pouvoirs, susceptibles de faire le bien. Peter s'était toujours effacé, devant Nathan ou sa famille. Il avait tant espéré faire quelque chose de son existence et cela avait impliqué de la laisser.

Peut-être avait-il été trop égoïste. L'amour aurait-il suffit à le garder près d'elle?

"Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai rencontré Nathan." continua Claire. "On a pris un café, on a beaucoup ri. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité… Nathan savait qui j'étais vraiment, je n'avais pas besoin de simuler. On s'est appelés, après ça. Souvent. Puis il m'a invité à dîner. En tout bien tout honneur, au début. C'était étrange, j'avais vingt ans – et aucune vie sentimentale en dehors de toi. Pas de rendez vous galants, la séduction m'était inconnue alors avec quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que Nathan... On parlait des livres que nous avions lus, des films à voir. De vraies banalités."

Claire esquissa un sourire nostalgique qui le bouleversa. La période semblait avoir été particulièrement heureuse pour elle, se découvrant, se prenant au jeu.

"Puis, on a commencé à parler de nous-mêmes. De ce qu'on voulait, maintenant que nos vies avaient été détruites, de comment on voulait les rebâtir et de ce qu'on allait en faire. La suite est arrivée si naturellement… J'ai pris peur, un moment. Je ne voulais pas être avec lui parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi. Nous nous sommes séparés pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu n'y étais pour rien. Je l'aimais lui, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il voulait être."

La douleur serra brièvement le cœur de Peter en songeant que Claire partageait avec Nathan tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Conformément à ce qu'il avait souhaité.

"On s'est installés ensemble il y a un an. Nathan a voulu t'en parler quand vous vous êtes appelés mais il hésitait à t'annoncer ça au téléphone. Il disait que tu viendrais et qu'on te l'annoncerait."

Mais il n'était pas venu et durant tout ce temps, ils étaient tombés amoureux. Cela lui semblait si inconcevable. Quelque part, il avait toujours cru qu'elle l'attendrait – même s'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher mais… _bordel que c'était douloureux.  
_  
Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de son récit mais visiblement, elle n'en espérait pas. S'il lui avait laissé de l'espoir, où en seraient-ils?

"Le jour où tu m'as quitté," parvint-elle à dire, "tu as dit que nous avions tous nos routes. Les nôtres se sont rejointes et j'aurai tout donné à une époque, pour qu'elles ne divergent pas. Mais tu es parti et ça a été le cas. La mienne est avec Nathan, maintenant. Je n'éprouve pas l'amour dévorant que j'avais à ton égard – je suppose qu'il n'en existe qu'un. Mais je l'aime vraiment. Je me vois vieillir avec lui, en profitant des joies communes des transports et de la lutte pour la cotisation de l'assurance-maladie. Tu avais raison : ton destin est plus grand qu'une jolie maison avec une petite barrière. Mais le mien est là."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire admettre qu'elle se trompait, que sa destinée était plus grande que ça, qu'elle n'avait pas des capacités extraordinaires pour mener une vie ordinaire. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, n'est-ce pas? Il avait choisi – et elle aussi.

Nathan et Claire n'étaient pas différents. Peter l'était. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ils avaient toujours déclarés que leurs aptitudes faisaient d'eux des êtres en danger. Sylar, la Compagnie. Tant d'ennemis… Ils aspiraient à une existence normale alors qu'il la rêvait unique.

"J'ai été heureuse avec toi, Peter, le temps que ça a duré. Mais je ne regrette pas les changements survenus dans ma vie. Je ne regrette pas Nathan." Elle poursuivit après un soupir. "Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire ou presque…"

"C'est une belle histoire," murmura-t-il aussitôt.

Peter ne ressentait aucune colère envers eux, juste de l'envie, une jalousie latente quand il pensait à tout ce qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Ils étaient passés outre leurs pouvoirs, leur différence d'âge et de culture. Ils vivaient simplement, n'accomplissaient rien de fantastique ou de surnaturel et ne se servaient pas de leurs capacités pour se faciliter la vie.

Et ils s'aimaient.

"Je ne minimise pas le choc que tu as dû avoir en apprenant que j'étais fiancée à ton frère mais puisqu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes au mariage. Pour Nathan."

Peter ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser. Il rentra prendre un dernier café avec eux. Ils évitaient de se toucher en sa présence mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se rappeler qu'ils partageraient une maison. Un lit. Une vie.

Leurs habitudes étaient pires que tout. Nathan sucra le café de Claire comme elle l'aimait puis lui tendit une boite de biscuits entamés. Elle chercha dans la boite ceux qu'il préférait, les déposa près de sa tasse avant d'allumer les informations qu'il suivait tous les soirs.

Ils lui proposèrent de rester pour la nuit mais il refusa. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir en les sachant à côté. Peter les embrassa à tour de rôle, tremblant face à la joue de Claire puis resta un quelques instants devant la porte après qu'elle se fût refermée, à essayer de respirer normalement, sans simuler.

Quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il les surprit enlacés, en bas des escaliers. Nathan et Claire gravirent les marches ensemble, inconscients du regard de leur spectateur.

--

Ils se marièrent civilement un mois plus tard, le divorce de Nathan ayant rendu toute cérémonie religieuse impossible. La marche nuptiale ne résonna pas dans la salle, seulement dans le cœur de Peter. Mais alors que Claire, rayonnante, embrassait son mari, pour la première fois depuis des années il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quatre ans auparavant, il avait choisi.

Elle était heureuse maintenant, avec une vie presque ordinaire, un mari presque ordinaire et des amis presque ordinaires. Pourtant, quoi qu'elle en dise, extraordinaire, elle l'était.

Peter ne lui avoua jamais les sentiments qu'il continuait à lui porter.

Claire était finalement devenue une Petrelli mais pas la sienne.

Et c'était bien comme ça qu'il pouvait l'aimer le mieux.


End file.
